The Gift (episode)
For the region of land immediately south of the Wall, see "The Gift". "The Gift" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. It is the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 24, 2015. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. Plot Summary In the North At Winterfell, Reek brings food to Sansa. She begs him for help, telling him how she has been locked in her bedchamber since her wedding and is visited by Ramsay every night who forces himself on her. Reek simply tells her to obey Ramsay or else he would do worse things to her. Sansa wants to know what Ramsay did to Reek to break him to such an extent, but he doesn't tell her. Reminding him that he owes her after betraying her family, Sansa informs him that her family still has allies in North. She asks him to light a candle at the top of the Broken Tower which will signal them that she is in danger. When Reek refuses to do it, Sansa reminds him of his true name, and makes him promise that he'll help her. Reek hesitantly agrees. Reek trudges through the snow with the candle, up a flight of stairs and into Ramsay’s room. Later, Sansa is taken to see Ramsay on the ramparts, which is still under construction. Ramsay speaks of his thoughts on how they will easily defeat Stanis's army since their soldiers, unlike Stannis's, are trained to fight in the snow and he'll one day be the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North. Sansa reminds him of the unborn baby, who if is a boy, will have a stronger claim on the North since he'll be a true-born. Ramsay tells her that he is Roose Bolton's eldest son, legitimised by the King, who Sansa reminds him is another bastard. Ramsay is obviously angered by Sansa's remarks, but doesn't act on it, simply stating that bastards can rise in the world too, informing her of Jon's appointment as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Ramsay then brings up the reason why he summoned her, and shows her the partly flayed corpse of the old woman who promised to help Sansa if she lit a candle in the Broken Tower. Ramsay then reveals to Sansa that Reek, who seems miserable to have squashed Sansa's only hope of an escape, came to him and told him everything. Sansa chokes back tears as a gleeful Ramsay orders his men to take her back to her chamber. Meanwhile, Brienne watches the Winterfell castle from her room in the inn, waiting for the sign to rescue Sansa. Stannis's troops make camp during a violent snowstorm. Davos Seaworth meets with Stannis and informs him that forty of their horses died the previous night and more will die that night after sunset. Also, the Stormcrows, a group of sellswords they'd hired, fled in the night. Davos thinks that they should go back to Castle Black and wait out the weather since they also do not have enough food, but Stannis is against it. Stannis stubbornly tells him that they will not retreat to Castle Black because he will not risk being known as "the King who Ran". Also, winter will soon arrive and if they do retreat, they will be stuck at Castle Black, possibly for several years, waiting for the winter to end. Seeing no other way to convince Stannis otherwise, Davos leaves. Now a little unsure of himself, Stannis asks Melisandre if she is sure of their victory at Winterfell. Melisandre assures him, reminding him that he also saw the vision of his victory in the flames, but Stannis's is not so sure what he saw anymore. Melisandre reassures him that her visions will come true, but also states that a sacrifice, one with King's blood, must be made in order to ensure their victory, implying that they sacrifice Shireen. Stannis is infuriated by this and orders her to leave. In Dorne While under confinement, Jaime meets with Myrcella, as he is concerned for her safety. Myrcella is suspicious about Jaime's "diplomatic mission" to bring her back to King's Landing, to which Jaime only replies that there are "complicated matters" involved. Myrcella flatly refuses, stating her intent to marry Trystane. Bronn is singing "The Dornishman's Wife" in his jail cell, while in the adjoining cell, the Sand Snakes listen with a mix of annoyment and awe. After he finishes, the two parties trade barbs, and Tyene inquires about Bronn's arm, which she cut with her daggers during their earlier fight, with Bronn brushing it off as "a new scar". The two begin to talk about Tyene's beauty, which Bronn dismisses until she begins to disrobe. Bronn stares intently, and begins to change his mind about her. Tyene once again inquires about his arm, and then his head, at which point Bronn's nose starts bleeding and his vision blurs. Bronn collapses and tries to play off his sudden illness, but Tyene reveals that her daggers were coated with a slow-acting poison called The Long Farewell, and her attempts to seduce Bronn were to get his heart pumping faster, thereby allowing the poison to act quicker. She points to an ampoule on her necklace, which contains the antidote, but only offers to give it to Bronn on the condition that he agrees that she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Growing weaker, Bronn barely manages to reply affirmatively, and she tosses the ampoule to a relieved Bronn. At the Wall Jon departs for Hardhome with Tormund and a group of rangers, after speaking with Ser Alliser and Sam. Before they leave, Sam gives Jon a bag of dragonglass weapons, reminding him of their use against the White Walkers. Afterward, Sam and Gilly visit Maester Aemon, who has fallen ill. After sitting with him until nightfall, Aemon dies, and in the morning Sam eulogizes him before lighting his funeral pyre. Afterward, Gilly is attacked in the dining hall by two brothers, but Sam and Jon's wolf, Ghost, come to her rescue. Sam is badly beaten, and Gilly takes care of him before the two have sex. In King's Landing In the Sept, Olenna meets with the High Sparrow to discuss the imprisonment of her grandchildren, Loras and Margaery. She demands that he release them, but he declines, stating they will be punished for their crimes. The High Sparrow tells her that the Gods' Laws must be applied to everyone, equally. Olenna first tries to bribe him, but learning that he cannot be bought, threatens to end the Tyrell support for the capital by ending shipments of food. On her way out, Olenna receives a letter from Petyr Baelish. In the Red Keep, Tommen anguishes over his inability to help Margaery. Cersei offers to speak with the High Sparrow for him, and advocate for Margaery and Loras's release. Petyr meets with Olenna in one of his ransacked whorehouses, where they share a tense conversation. Olenna reminds Petyr of the role they both played in Joffrey's murder, and that, should her house fall, she won't keep his involvement a secret. In the Sept, Cersei meets with Margaery and brings her food, but Margaery refuses. Cersei then meets with the High Sparrow, and after a brief discussion on Margaery and Loras, he orders her taken into custody, after learning of her incestuous relationship with Lancel and her crimes in the past. In Meereen Jorah is sold by Malko to Yezzan zo Qaggaz. Before Yezzan leaves, Tyrion convinces him that Jorah and he are a team, and is also bought. In Meereen, Daenerys and Daario discuss her impending marriage to Hizdahr zo Loraq. Daario advises her that, on the day the Fighting Pits are reopened, she should gather all the Wise Masters and kill them. Yezzan takes his fighters to Meereen, where they fight in front of Daenerys. Jorah learns that she will be watching the fights, and enters the Pits early. He easily defeats the other fighters, without killing them and earning Dany's awe, and reveals his identity to Daenerys, who orders he be taken away. Before that can be completed, Jorah tells her he brought her a gift, and Tyrion enters the arena, where he reveals his identity to her. Appearances First *Brant *Derek *Left *Right *Yezzan zo Qaggaz *Boake *Septa Unella *Moelle *Scolera Deaths *Maester Aemon *Old woman Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen as Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Melisandre * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon * Alfie Allen as Reek * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow * Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * DeObia Oparei as Captain Areo Hotah * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq * Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon * Brenock O'Connor as Olly * Eugene Simon as Lancel * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Malko * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh * Ian Lloyd Anderson as Derek * Jonathan Byrne as Brant * Nikola Bace as TBA Cast notes * 21 of 27 cast members for the fifth season appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Nathalie Emmanuel (Missandei), Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) and Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *The title of this episode seems to refer to "The Gift", the region of land immediately south of The Wall which was "gifted" to the Night's Watch when the Wall was constructed, for their sustenance and support. Both Bran Stark and Jon Snow passed through the Gift near the end of Season 3. Mole's Town, the run-down village that Sam brought Gilly to in Season 4 but which was then attacked by the wildlings, is also in the Gift. As Bran noted, due to increased wildling attacks over the years and the diminished size of the Night's Watch, the Gift is mostly empty now. The title actually refers to Tyrion, who was initially kidnapped by Jorah Mormont as a "gift" for Queen Daenerys, and he refers to himself as such when he presents himself to her. *With the departure of Maester Aemon, this makes Daenerys the only known Targaryen in the entire world. *In the novel, Jon acts more wisely by sending away Thorne - whom he considers more dangerous than Slynt - on a mission soon after he executes Slynt, and sends Cotter Pyke to bring the Wildlings from Hardhome, instead of going himself. *Daario's advice to Daenerys to dispose of the Wise Masters is similar to the Red Wedding. Both in the novel and the show, Daenerys rejects his advice, not because of the sacred guest right, but because she does not wish to obtain reputation of a butcher. Daario's idea might have solved Daenerys's problems for the short run, but for the long run it could have caused irreversible damage to her reputation. *In the novels, the Stormcrows are a mercenary company led by Daario and two others. They are introduced in the third novel "A Storm of Swords": they were originally hired by Yunkai, but Daario switched sides and joined Daenerys, after killing his co-commanders. They are currently in the Slaver's Bay and have nothing to do with Stannis. At this point of the novels, Stannis has not met Tycho Nestoris yet and has not hired any sellwords. *The first time in the show that an antidote is mentioned and used successfully to counteract a poison. In the novels there is no mentioning of any antidote, or any effective treatment, to any of the known poisons (like the Strangler). *Sansa raises a legal issue that has not clarified in the books: how do legitimized bastards rank in the line of succession - after all of the lord's trueborn children, or should they be placed according to birth order. It can be assumed that Ramsay will not bother himself with legal matters, but use any means he sees fit to make sure no one will stand in his way to inherit his father. In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#The_Gift * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 15, Samwell II: In his illness, Maester Aemon hallucinates he is young again and talking to his brother Aegon: “Egg, I dreamed that I was old.” ** Chapter 35, Samwell IV: Aemon dies of old age and Sam eulogizes him as a great man, a maester of the Citadel, chained and sworn, and sworn brother of the Night’s Watch, ever faithful. Sam exalts that no man was wiser, gentler, or kinder, and that he had counseled a dozen Lord Commanders. Finally, Sam recites: "He was the blood of the dragon, but now his fire has gone out. He was Aemon Targaryen. And now his watch is ended." Afterwards, Sam and Gilly have sex for the first time. ** Chapter 40, The Princess in the Tower: The Sand Snakes remain imprisoned at Doran’s orders. ** Chapter 43, Cersei X: Cersei goes to the Great Sept to gloat at the imprisoned Margaery, who in turn abandons all pretenses, confronts her about plotting against the Tyrells and screams at her to get out, calling her a "vile, scheming, evil bitch." Later, Cersei speaks with the High Sparrow, who reveals a witness against her. She tries to run away but is apprehended and imprisoned by a group of septas. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 23, Daenerys IV: Daenerys expects Hizdahr zo Loraq to put a stop to the Sons of the Harpy’s attacks as a condition of their betrothal. In bed after sex, Daario says she should have all the Great Masters of dubious loyalty executed, which horrifies Dany. ** Chapter 30, Daenerys V: Just as expected, the Harpy attacks stop after Dany's betrothal to Hizdahr. ** Chapter 37, The Prince of Winterfell: Ramsay's bride begs Reek to help her escape. He refuses. ** Chapter 38, The Watcher: Prince Doran hosts Cersei’s Kingsguard, who is concerned about Myrcella’s well-being after her assassination attempt. He asks to see her and Doran concedes. ** Chapter 39, Jon VIII: A wildling envoy is sent Beyond the Wall to find the Free Folk and offer them shelter south of the Wall. ** Chapter 41, The Turncloak: Winter has hit Winterfell. A Bolton muses that, while Stannis is at the mercy of the weather, they are sheltered in the castle. Theon tells Ramsay’s new wife that Ramsay only hurts people when they make him angry, so she should do as he says. ** Chapter 42, The King’s Prize: A snowstorm delays Stannis’ army in its way to Winterfell. The king is advised to perform sacrifices to appease the Lord of Light, and also to make camp until the weather improves instead of marching forward, but he ignores them all. ** Chapter 43, Daenerys VII: In bed together, Daario expresses his unhappiness at Dany’s betrothal to Hizdahr, and asks Dany to marry him instead. Knowing she can't follow her heart, she denies him. ** Chapter 46, A Ghost in Winterfell: Reek is let in a plot to rescue Ramsay’s wife, but he is afraid of what Ramsay may do to him and refuses to help. ** Chapter 47, Tyrion X: Tyrion and Jorah arrive to a slave auction just outside Meereen, where they are sold to a slaver named Yezzan. Then, Tyrion is told that they are to perform at Daznak’s Pit. ** Chapter 49, Jon X: Jon sends Night’s Watch men in ships towards Hardhome in order to bring the wildlings south of the Wall, so that they are safe from the White Walkers and don’t become wights. ** Chapter 57, Tyrion XI: In a Meereenese fighting pit, Tyrion sees Daenerys for the first time. ** Chapter 69, Jon XIII: Jon plans his rescue mission to Hardhome with Tormund. * The sixth novel, The Winds of Winter, remains unpublished, so there are some events brought forward from it that may occur in the story, yet the specific chapters are unknown. This may include Sansa's wedding as part of Littlefinger's plan and her return to Winterfell, both of which are also part of his plan in the books but have not happened yet. The meeting of Tyrion and Daenerys has been confirmed to take place in the sixth book. Image gallery JonSnowTheGift.jpg The Gift 01.jpg The Gift 02.jpg QueenOfThornsTheGift.jpg QueenOfThornsTheGift2.jpg The Gift 03.jpg The Gift 05.jpg The Gift 06.jpg The_Gift_07.jpg StannisMelisandreTheGift.jpg The Gift 04.jpg References